


Deserved Trust

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protectiveness, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rán was just looking for a fun night out, but when things go badly, she trusts Obi-Wan to come to her rescue.





	Deserved Trust

The first thing Obi-Wan hears when he answers his comm is the sound of quiet sobbing, and his heart stops.  "Rán?"

"Master?  Master, something's wrong, I don't feel good.  Can you- can you come get me?" Rán manages to slur out the name of a club on a lower level. 

"Of course, stay on the comm with me, I'll be there soon," he soothes, "Can you tell me what happened?"  Obi-Wan's mind is racing with all the terrifying possibilities as he rushes to pull on his robes and boots before heading for the speeder bay.  He reaches out through their training bond, but the only response he gets is a whirlwind of overwhelming sensations of  _ bright-loud-lost _ .

"I dunno, I only had one drink, I made sure- they  _ said _ it wasn't strong, but they lied- why would they lie, Master?   I didn't let it out of my sight, like you taught me, but then everything got really bright and loud and it was spinning and I couldn't stand up and I'm  _ scared _ ."

"I'll be there soon," Obi-Wan promises, trying to reassure her, "It's okay.  I want you to stay in front of the club, don't go anywhere else, can you do that?"

"Uh-huh, I'll stay there.  Master, I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted to have fun."

"I know, Rán, it's alright, I'm not upset with you."  Obi-Wan has no idea how he reached the club so fast, focused as he was with keeping Rán calm and talking, but he steps out of the speeder just in time to see a tall Pantoran backing his apprentice against the wall, a too-friendly smile on his face as he leans in close, his hand on the wall by her head to box her in. 

"Leave her alone."  Obi-Wan tries to keep his sudden protective anger in check as Rán looks at him with wide, frightened eyes.  "She isn't interested." He draws himself up, eyes flashing as Rán hurries over, standing close to his side as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.  

The Pantoran sizes him up before holding up his hands.  "Just trying to be friendly."   
Obi-Wan wants to stay and teach him a lesson in friendliness, but he's too worried about Rán, so he settles for a cold, stem look before he bundles her into the speeder.  He pauses for a moment before wrapping his robe around her, letting her curl up beneath it as they head back to the Temple in silence. 

By the time they get back to their quarters, Obi-Wan can see how flushed  Rán is, her pupils dilated as she shivers. Glitterstims, if he had to guess, not a full dose, but nothing she would have taken willingly. 

"I'm sorry Master," she says again, "I don't think I want to go out anymore."

Obi-Wan sighs, tucking Rán onto the couch, tugging off her boots to set them aside before he wraps his cloak around her shoulders again.  "That's okay," he says, running his fingers through her hair, tucking her braid behind her ear. She looks so small like this, once again the wide-eyed, innocent Initiate who'd stepped off a transport into a war zone and immediately planted herself at his side.  He'd wondered then if he'd looked up at Qui-Gon the same way, like he held all the secrets to the universe, and he'd sworn he would do his best to keep her safe until she was knighted. "You're safe here." 

She gives him a drunken little smile, full of child-like trust that he isn’t sure he deserves.  “I know, Master. You’re here.”

“That’s right,” he says with a fond look, “I’m here.  Go to sleep.” He sits down on the chair next to the couch as she drifts off, curled up beneath his cloak; he’ll keep watch until she wakes up.


End file.
